trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Justman
Robert Justman appears here because he is installed into my timeline in a strong way. He is named for the producer Robert Justman Justman is the second of my characters named for the crew people I saw in the credits of Star Trek, making him a relative of sorts of Irving Fineburg. Justman was made up for the USS Ezekiel Game. I was borrowing heavily from my reading of H Beam Piper. When that game folded, Justman went on hold. I got hold of Paul Jaquay's Central Casting Books and created some more background for Justman. Afterwards Justman became part of the background for Jay-Trek - A Heroic Starship Captain of the 2280s and 2290s. I created Bob Justman with no knowledge of the real Robert Justman at all. This is a fictional character bearing the same name. Created By: Jay P Hailey Full Name: Robert Howard Justman Species: Human Planet: Benson (An Earth Colony) Birthdate: 2240 Birthplace: Benson City Age: 65 in 2305 (Middle aged) Sex: Male Height: 6' Weight: 185 lbs. Build: Moderately athletic Description: A tall, generically handsome man with a catchy smile. Skin coloring: Caucasian Eyes: Blue Hair (color, style, and length): brown, with salt-and-pepper streaks. Worn short. Rank: Captain Position: Commanding Officer USS Savannah Current Assignment: USS Savannah in 2305 Appearance: (when on duty): A clean cut Boy Scout with some time in grade (when on personal time, clothing style, etc): Wears comfortable but durable clothing. Routine Activities: Long distance running, boxing, current affairs studies. Skills/Training/Professional Skills: Justman is a competent and experienced starship command officer. He is a trained pilot and starship helmsman, although his skills may be rusty. He is an experienced soldier. Justman is also a skilled diplomat and experienced representative of the Federation. Relative Fighting Ability -Fighting/Shooting/Tactics? Justman is a skilled and experienced soldier. His fighting ability is above average as is his understanding of tactics. Justman is highly skilled with a phaser and slug thrower. Financial Status: Relative to the standard Federation citizen, above average. Relative to other Starship captains his age and renown, below average. Justman doesn't worry about money that much. As a life long serviceman, he's never had to learn the value of a credit. Group Affiliations: The Federation. The Benson Militia. Starfleet. Personality: Justman is easygoing and very difficult to ruffle. His calm and gentle demeanor is catchy. Ambitions and Goals: To retire an ancient and respected Admiral Psychological Quirks and Problems: Justman is an old hand at over coming post traumatic stress disorder. When startled he may be violent. When it's time to fight, Justman doesn't hesitate and goes for the jugular. The transition from easy-going captain to killer is sudden. Parents: Not detailed. They are alive on Benson, doing well and basking in the success of their son. They did loose the family farm during the civil war but this is long since been rebuilt. Siblings/Relatives: Justman has one Sibling, a sister who resents him. He has cousins on Earth and Standish that he has not met. Friends/Lovers: None established at this time. In a relationship Justman seems standoffish and vague. This has scuttled his relationships so far. Enemies (And why): Generic enemies of the Federation. Weaknesses: Justman identifies with the underdog and isn't afraid of battling against the odds. He comes of as vaguely happy and detached. This is because he doesn't communicate his positive emotions well. His emotional barometer is tuned around "are people shooting at me now?" and it's hard for more mundane things to get a reaction. Justman likes to gamble, and thinks he's a better card player than he is. History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly: 2228 - Benson Settled 2240 - Bob Justman born on Benson 2258 - Bob Justman Accepted to Academy age 18 * Benson Civil War begins * Justman joins the colonial independence forces. He serves on an armed cargo flyer, which is used as a gunship and troop transport. He sees heavy fighting on several occasions and barely escapes with his life. 2262 - Benson civil war ended By USS Hood Bob Justman at the Academy age 26 The Benson Colonists consider the Constitution Class USS Hood and her crew heroes. Battle hardened vet Bob Justman begins academy 2266 - Bob Justman graduates Starfleet Academy 2267 - Bob Justman Cadet Cruise USS Vincent NCC-2709 age 27 * Bob Justman Helm Officer age 28 2273 - Bob Justman serves on USS Saratoga age 37 2276 - Bob Justman goes to Command School 2277 - Bob Justman serves XO USS Independence age 40 2283 - Bob Justman XO USS Hood Age 47 * Justman getting a command level posting on the USS Hood is considered a propitious sign by Bensonians, Including Justman. 2284 - Bob Justman shipwrecked for 6 months. He learns Wilderness survival skills. 2287 - Bob Justman Commands USS Izar along Klingon neutral zone age 2293 - Bob Justman Commands USS Hood on his first five year mission * Justman being placed in Command of the Hood is a major "Local boy makes good" event on Benson. '''2298' - USS Hood completes Bob Justman's first five-year mission 2299 - Bob Justman commands last mission of USS Hood age 59 * Constitution class USS Hood Destroyed in Combat w/ pirates. The ship is mangled heroically defending a colony against a heavy pirate assault. 2305 - USS Savannah Launched USS Hood (New) Launched Bob Justman Takes Command of USS Savannah. Justman over saw the construction and fitting out of the Excelsior Class USS Hood and was convinced he'd be her Commanding officer, but at the last minute, political considerations came into play. Justman was separated from the USS Hood and moved to command the also brand new Excelsior class USS Savannah. Category:ST-OM Category:Characters